Pretty in Pink
by shinybezel
Summary: Dom and the gang go to Miami for some fun...One of them gets a whole lot more than they thought they would..Some slash FF Mia and Suki are the main focus is this story This is set after 2fast 2furious A few cross overs in the later chapters
1. getting together

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, don't sue, blah blah blah.

This story contains some F/F slash, so deal, if not don't read it.

Pink

Suki was never a girl that actually needed to race for money. Daddy was a loaded software exec and she'd always been swimming in money. What kept street racers from ever talking about her being a stupid little rich girl was the fact that was actually a talented racer. It didn't bother Tej and the rest of the crew that she went home to a multimillion dollar mansion every morning after a good night of fun because she proved herself to them a long time ago.

Miami-A big big mansion

Suki sighed as she dropped her keys onto her white dresser as she pulled off her barely-there baby blue half top. It was four in the morning, and she had spent the last seven hours racing and clubbing with the crew. Brian, Rome, Tej and her girls dropped two large on drinks and what not at a new club that opened a week or two ago.

'My head hurts like a bufo bitch.' Suki though sourly as she rubbed her temple. 'Fucking Brian, buying everyone drinks and shit' She stepped out of her plaid mini skirt which was pooled at her ankles. Undressing and tossing her underwear across her room as she walked towards her shower Suki managed to revert her freshly cleaned room to it's normal state of being covered with clothes.

Dallas, Texas-Some house…

Dom, Letty and Mia fled to Mexico for a while after the whole LA incident. After a few months they decided to move back to the states, so they went to Texas. Dom opened up another garage there and this time, they were doing everything right. No heist, no nothing. It was really hard for Dom not to get back into racing because it was such an easy source of money for him. Racing was all he every had, and it was hard for the rest of the gang too.

"Letty! Throw me a Coke!" Mia yelled across the yard. Letty sauntered over with a can of Coke dripping with condensation. "Thank you." Mia grinned as Letty handed her the can sweetly.

"No problem." Letty smiled back as she gave Mia half a hug and pecked her on the cheek.

"Letty! Get me a beer!" Dom yelled from the other side of the yard. He ducked as a can flew at his head. "Jesus!" Dom yelled as he caught the can before it buried it self into the windshield of a new Mercedes.

"Nope, just me." Letty smirked. Just then the phone rang.

'Hello'

'Hi, is Dom there?'

'Who is this?' Letty asked.

'Brian.'

'What do you want?' Letty asked.

'I just want to talk to him.'

'Yeah ok.' Letty threw the phone at Dom. Dom picked the phone up and gave her a dirty looked.

'Hello.'

'Dom, this is Brian.'

'Hey, haven't heard from you in a while.'

'Yeah, a lot of things changed since I last saw you.'

'Yeah, word on the street is that you ain't a po po anymore.'

'You could say that.'

'What happened?'

'You.'

'Ah, sorry.'

'Naw, it's my fault.'

'So what's up?'

'Come down to Miami, we got a good thing happening here.'

'Naw, I'm trying to lay low, be clean.'

'Fuck that shit Dom. Am I the bad guy now?'

'I guy so, white boy.' Dom laughed.

'Aiight, if you're not coming to stay then come and chill for a month or so, I know you're not that busy. And you'll get money down here.'

'Ok, I'll see you in a few days.'

Brian and Rome's new cruise ship (at the docks)

"Dom, this is Rome, Rome, Dom. Everyone, this is Rome. That's Letty and Mia." Brian introduced.

"Sup dog." Rome said as gave Dom a slap on the back. "Sup ladies." He grinned at the two girls. "You guys are going to the race tonight right?" This was going to be fun…


	2. getting aquainted

Disclaimer is in the first chapter. Don't sue me blah blah blah.

A street in Miami-12 Am

"Tej, this is Dom, Letty and Mia, Leon and Vince." Brian said as Tej managed to untangle him self from a group of scantily clad girls on the side lines. Leon and Vince only arrived just then because they were just out of town delivering some parts when Dom decided to go to Miami. They got the call from Dom and headed down as soon as they could.

"How'z it going ladies?" Tej smiled at Mia and Letty.

"It's ok." Mia smiled, and Letty just raised her eye brows. "So, this is ol Dom huh? You're in tonight, whether you want to or not, you're in. I want to see what you got. I mean, you're the one who started Brian off in this shit right?" Tej grinned.

"I'm honored." Dom smiled.

"Suki! Get you're little pink ass over here!" Tej yelled. "Brian's got some home boys, and uh girls to introduced to you." Tej started when Letty gave him a smirk. Dom, Letty and Mia looked in the direction that Tej yelled. A figure wearing tight, pink leather pants was bent over the hood of a bright pink S2000 surrounded by bunch of similarly clothed girls. The who girl was massaging Suki's shoulders slipped the straps of her shirt back on and gave her neck a kiss. Suki stretched her back before lazily sauntering towards Brian and Tej.

"Ouch, that girl is niceeee." Dom grinned poking Vince in the side.

"Smoking!" Vince said poking Leon, who in turn just stood there staring because there was no one else to poke. Letty rolled her eyes.

"Yeah she is. But neither of us have gotten anything out of her." Tej said giving Brian a look.

"Why not?"

"Let's just say her girls over there have probably gotten more from her than us." Tej smirked. "Hey Suki." Suki sidled up between Brian and Tej and gave them both pecks on the cheeks.

"Hey Brian, Tej." She smiled at Dom, Letty and Mia.

"Suki, this is Dom, Mia and Letty, Vince ." Brian said.

"Hi."

"Hey." Mia said with a smile. This Suki girl was oddly attractive to her.

"You racing tonight?" Suki asked sweetly. She was usually cold to the skanks that hung around the races, but this girl seemed different. One, she was not slutty looking like everyone else, two she didn't seem like her sole purpose of being here was to leech money off a racer.

"Me? No, I just try to help fix the damn things. I'm not into the whole wet yourself experience." Mia laughed. Suki raised an eye brow at the wet yourself comment and was about to say something when Letty cut in.

"Why? Are you going to race tonight?" Letty asked cattily.

"What if I am?" Suki shot back, not afraid of Letty's menacing glare.

"Ooh, racer Barbie, I'm so afraid." Letty smirked.

"Let's put your money where your mouth is." Suki said. She pulled a wad of cash from her skin tight pants and slapped it into Tej's hand. "Five, large, bitch."

"Whoa, let's not all get pissy with each other now." Tej said taking a step back. The rest of the guys had backed up and were watching the two girls face off.

"Hey, Barbie here has got her panties in a bunch, not me."

"Ok, ok. Chill girlies, you'll settle this beef on the road ok?" Tej said looking Letty up and down. 'Damn home girl is hot too!' Tej thought with a grin.

"Fine, five large." Letty said tossing Tej a roll of bills.

"Ok, five large. Let's roll. " Tej said.

Letty's dark blue Skyline pulled up next to Suki's pink S2000 at the line. Tej's arms dropped to his side and the two girls were off. Letty grinned as she passed Suki in a few seconds. Suki smirked to herself as she hit the clutch again, switching into another gear. Letty thought she was about to smoke Suki when a pink grill appeared right next to her. Suki hit the NOS and her car jolted forward pinning her shoulders to the seat. A smile spreaded across her face, this was what separated her from the ho's on the side line. She was a racer because racing tickled her fancy, not because of the women, certainly not because of the men, and it was not about the money. The two cars flew across the finishing line at the same time.

"That was most certainly orgasmic." Suki grinned to herself.

"Fuck!" Letty said, pissed that she didn't win like she thought she would. 'I guess she ain't just pink nail polish and shit.' Letty thought.

"Girls, girls, girl that was a sweet show, but it was a tie. Since you two tied, why don't you too kiss and make up?" Tej asked with a grin.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Letty asked with big eyes.

"Tej baby just give us the money." Suki sighed, that Letty was cute though.

"Come on! Just do it!" Leon yelled.

"Yeah!" The other guys hooted.

"Give the people what they want." Tej grinned.

"Fine!" Suki huffed. She walked up to Letty and grabbed her face and kissed her. Letty tensed up, but the soft, raspberry lip glossed lips kissing her felt a lot nicer than she thought it would be. Suki's tongue slid across Letty's lips and caressed her tongue gently. The two kissed for a few more seconds with all of the guys watching with their jaws on the floor. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" Suki asked, looking at Letty with a half grin on her face. "Ok, let's start over. Hi, I'm Suki." Suki said with a sweet smile.

"Letty." Letty said, holding out a hand. Suki ignored the hand and slid her arm around her waist and gave Letty a smack on the ass.

"I think we're pass hand holding, what do you think?" Suki grinned. Letty gave her smile and threw her arm around Suki's shoulders.

"Yeah, home girl." Letty laughed.

"Come on girls, let's go change before the club." Suki said, walking towards her car. She barely paused to snatch her money out of Tej's pocket. She threw Letty her share. Suki grabbed Mia by the hand and dragged her towards her car. "We'll meet you at the Mist in two hours ok?" Suki yelled before speeding off with Letty following behind her.

"Hey! She took my money!" Tej said as he realized his pockets were completely empty.

"You're fault for bringing up that whole kiss this." Brian grinned, barely ducking a swipe from Tej.

"Hey, my sister is safe with that chick right?" Dom asked.

"Yeah man, don't worry." Brian said.


	3. Getting friendly

Disclaimer:Don't sue, I don't own anything, blah blah blah.

"So, Letty has finally met a chick that doesn't put up with her shit, and can race as well as she can." Vince said to Dom.

"Yeah, I guess she has. Where did you guys find this girl?" Dom asked looking at Tej and Brian.

"She found us." Tej laughed.

"Yeah, feisty that one." Leon said watching the twin set of tail lights disappear down the street.

"So where is the Mist?" Dom asked.

"It's some where down town." Brian said.

"Man, I don't think you want to go there." Rome said to Dom, giving him a look. "It's a stupid pretty boy club, and from meeting you I take that you're a laid back kinda guy who rather just chill at a house party with a couple of Corona's."

"Is this true Brian? You planning on dragging me, Dom Torretto to a pretty boy night club?" Dom said giving Brian a mocking look.

"Well, uh, I thought you'd want to check out the scene here." Brian said, looking at the ground.

"Or you want to try get back with Mia, and you thought that bringing her to a fancy little club was a good way to impress her." Vince smirked.

"Naw, it's not like that." Brian said giving Vince a dirty look.

"Alright, I'll check it out for a while, only to please the girls cause I know they'll like it, but I'm not staying for long if it's too, you know, pretty boy like." Dom said, as he climbed into the driver's seat of Brian¡¦s car. "And I'm driving."

The Mist

The air inside was filled with foam and fog which was spilling from machines hanging from the ceiling. Letty, Mia, Suki and her girls were all congregated around the bar which was on a raised platform.

"Oh hell no. This just isn't my scene." Letty said taking everything in with wide eyes. Surprisingly her tight, low riding black leather pants and her white racer back tank top blended in fine with the gyrating mass of people in the club.

"You look like you fit in fine to me." Mia said, looking her up and down. Mia herself was wearing a pair of tight hip hugging jeans and a red halter top

"Psht, don't give me that." Letty scoffed. She leaned over the bar top and yanked on the belt loop of a hot bar tender. "Give me two Coronas and a peach iced tea."

" en dollars."

"Ouch, that hurts." Letty said digging into the pocket of her tight pants.

"I got it." Suki said as she slid a ten across the bar top. "Girls, table." Suki said, signaling with two fingers towards a table. Suki's girls all headed towards a table in the front of the club. Suki herself was wearing a pair of baby blue shorts and a pink halter half-top. A pair of matching thigh high boots covered most of what her shorts didn't, which was a lot. She grabbed the bottle of Snapple and slid it down the bar to Mia. She took the two Corona's from the bar and headed towards the front of the club, avoiding the foam and the crowd. She held the bottles above her head and moved through the crowd quickly. Letty and Mia followed, taking longer. They were definitely not used to this scene, but they were getting used to it pretty quickly. A table filled with her girls was waiting for her, and the girls rearranged themselves onto each other's laps to make room for Suki, Mia and Letty.

"So are they here yet?" Mia asked, taking a sip of her non alcoholic drink. She was never much into drinking, it was all about control for her. She didn't like losing control of herself so she never really drank.

"Phone." Suki said. One of her girls pulled a pink cell phone out of nowhere and placed it in her out stretched hand.

'Brian? Where are you?'

'We're on our way, just chill.'

'Yeah whatever. If you're not here yet, then we'll just have to start with out you guys.' Suki said flipping the lid close.

"So?" Letty asked.

"Let's just get started with out them." Suki said, taking a long swig of her beer.

"I'll just wait here for them." Letty said, figgeting on her chair looking at Suki's Pink Mafia out of the side of her eye.

"Ok. Be nice girls." Suki smiled as she slid off the booth and took Mia's hand.

"We will." The girls grinned.

"So, what's LA like?" Suki's girl #1 asked. She leaned closer to Letty and laid a hand on her thigh.

"Um, ok? I guess." Letty leaning back.

"So you really race huh?" Another member of the Pink mafia asked, leaning in from Letty's other side.

"I wish I had the guts. And I need to learn how to drive." Another gushed.

"Oh yeah? I'll teach you some time." Letty said, raising an eyebrow.

Suki dragged Mia into the center of the foam covered crowd. Foam seemed to pour onto them from all directions and they were almost literally in a shower. Suki's long dirty blonde hair was dripping wet after a few seconds, and Mia's dark locks were also getting drenched. Suki moved herself behind Mia and placed her hands on her hips and began to move them to the throbbing beat of the music. Mia was a bit stiff at first, not knowing exactly what was going on.

"Relax Mia, just breathe." Suki whispered hotly in her ear. Suki pulled Mia closer after feeling her body relax a bit. The two of them melt together and began moving to the heavy beat together. Suki took her hands off Mia's waist and began running them up and down her arm softly. She slid her hands over Mia's which were resting on her thighs and intertwined their fingers. She brought their hands above their heads and pressed closer to Mia.

"Letty, you look like you're have a good time." Leon said as he and the gang neared the table. Letty had pink-clad girls all over her and she was entertaining them with her crazy car racing antics.

"Bite me." Letty said as she offered him a single digit.

"Naw, Dom will kill me." Leon grinned as he slid into booth next to the girls. "Hello ladies."

"This ain't too pretty for you Rome?" Brian smirked as he watched Rome's eyes enlarge at the sight of beautiful girls all over.

"Let's do this bitch." Rome said as surveyed the crowd. "Ladies ladies ladies, come and get it!" He grinned. He un-buttoned the single button that was holding his shirt closed and slid into the crowd.

"Well, I guess it's just us boys you ladies." Vince grinned. "Four guys and five girls, I think everyone will be satisfied tonight." The girls all stopped talking and look towards the guys sitting opposite of them. There was a moment of silence at the table, then they all turned back to themselves and resumed talking to each other.

"You boys got zero game." Tej laughed as he arrived at the table with a couple of bottles in his hands.

"Oh and you do?" Vince smirked. Tej just grinned at him, showing off his pearly whites.

"Watch me." Tej said. He slid into the crowd. Vince and Leon watched him sidled up behind Suki and Mia. He wrapped his arms around Suki's waist and started dancing with her. Suki wrapped her arms around Mia's waist drew her into the party.

"That is not fair." Leon said.

"Uh huh." Vince mumbled, his jaw on the table. Suki and Mia were both slippery and wet from the foam and their bodies were glistening with moisture.

"But you know, he's not going home with them tonight, you know those two don't want any meat in their sandwich." Leon smirked.

"Hey! That's my little sister you're talking about!" Dom said as he slapped Leon upside the head.

"At least you know she's not getting boned by some dick head." Vince said looking at Brian.

"Anyways, what do you think Dom, of the club?" Brian asked, looking at Dom.

"It's ok, if I want to find some skanks to fuck." Dom said, looking at Letty.

"Hey, be my guess, Dominick. You ain't tied down." Letty said, giving him a menacing glare.

"Ooh." Leon said, recieving a deadly glare from Dom.

"Please don't give me that." Dom said ignoring Leon. "Letty, I said I was sorry. And it's not like I did anything recently."

"We had this talk already." Letty said. She turned away from Dom and continued talking to the girls.

"Fuck." Dom said. He stalked off into the crowd, his built shoulders glistening from the foam.

"Dom." Brian said before following him into the crowd.

Parking lot outside of the Mist

"Dom, what just happened back there?" Brian asked as he caught up to Dom's retreating figure.

"I don't know. Letty. That girl mean's so much to me, but I can never get things right with this one. I know I fucked up on her before, and I want to be the best man for her now, but for some reason she won't let me." Dom said.

"No offense or anything, bro, but hasn't she always known that you've been sneaking around behind her back?" Brian said, kicking at the ground.

"Yeah, and she hasn't really made it that big a deal until just like, a month ago. I don't know why she cares now." Dom said.

"It's really easy to forgive someone when you're totally infatuated with them. Maybe the all the glamour and stuff kinda wore off and she began to question herself about why she let those issues go so easily." Brian said.

"Like Mia finding out that you were a cop?" Dom said.

"I guess, kinda, yeah."

"Well, I hope it wasn't just a stupid little phase for her, I really love her." Dom said.

"All you can do now is prove it. Don't screw around, don't play games."

"Yeah, ok."


	4. Getting Drunk

Disclamer: I don't own any thing, blah blah blah, don't sue.

On the dance floor, buried under a sea of foam Mia and Suki moved together as one. It didn't matter to them that they were putting on a seductive show to everyone around them, they were completely wrapped up in each other.

"Let's go get some more drinks." Suki said loudly trying to be heard over the loud music.

"Ok." Mia shouted back, even though Suki was literally in her arms. Suki lead Mia out of the sea of bodies quickly and brought her to the bar.

"What do you want?" Suki asked.

"A water is fine." Mia replied.

"Are you serious?" Suki asked with smirk. "Two Smirnoff Ice's triple black, and a Skyyy Blue. Oh, and give me a bottle of Puckers, apple. And a Kahlua mudslide. Oh yeah, and a water." Suki said to the bar tender slipping two twenty dollar bills across the counter.

"Suki, you really think you should drink that much if you're going to drive me home?" Mia asked giving Suki a smart-ass look.

"Not for me, Mia." Suki smile slyly. She took the change from the bar tender and slipped it into her impossibly tight waistband.

"Then who's it for? No, no, not me." Mia said as she realized what Suki was up to.

"Oh yes." Suki said. She poured a shot of the apple liquor passed it to Mia. Mia let out a long sigh.

"I don't know about this. I really haven't had a drink in a long time." Mia said. Suki quickly downed the shot and grabbed Mia's head, kissing her. The sweet candy like liquid poured into Mia's mouth. Suki licked Mia's lips. Mia gave her a surprised looked.

"Come on." Suki said as she balanced the four bottles and the shot glass in her small hands. She began walking towards their table. Mia shook her head and blinked. She picked the Mudslide and the bottle of Puckers up. She followed Suki's retreating figure through the crowd.

"Hey you two little vixens, been having fun?" Letty grinned at Mia and Suki.

"Not nearly as much fun as you seem to be having." Suki smirked. "So I take you and my girls are getting along ok."

"You could say that."

"Good." Suki smiled sweetly. Mia squeezed onto the booth next to Suki and placed the bottle and the glass on the table.

"Oh shit, you got Mia to have a drink?" Letty Asked with wide eyes. "Go you!" She grinned and gave Suki a high five.

"Hey, just because I'm holding these doesn't mean that they're for me. Ok?" Mia said.

"Dude, I can smell it on your breath." Letty smirked.

"Yeah, what ever." Mia said.

"This is for you." Suki said, pushing the mudslide towards Mia. "Now try it before I force feed you." Suki said. "Again." She added with a smile. Vince and Leon both looked on in excitement.

"Is that a threat or promise?" Mia said as she took a sip. "This is actually pretty good."

"Yeah, it it. You think I would give you anything that wasn't sweet?" Suki asked before taking a swig from the Skyyy Blue bottle.

One hour later...

"Oh shit, I think Mia's drunk." Letty said as she watched Mia finish her second Smirnoff ice. She had already downed the Mud slide and the bottle of the Puckers.

"Yeah, maybe I should take her home." Suki said, watching Mia lean on one of her girls.

"Hi. You're pretty. You dress kinda like Suki. Suki wears nice clothes. Hmmm." Mia said to the girl she was leaning on.

"Ok, we're going home." Suki said. She grabbed Mia's arm and helped her off the booth. "I'll see you guys later." Her girls got up and helped her and Mia to the car. "Girls, meet me tomorrow, I'll give you guys a call when."

"Ok. Bye Suki." The girls all said. Suki gave each of them a kiss on the cheek before climbing into her car and speeding off to the mansion she called home.

Suki's room.

Suki drew Mia a warm bath while Mia sat on the fuzzy carpet sitting on the cold marble floor. Suki's enormous bathroom was the size of raquetball room. Her tub was big enough to fit three people easily. She pulled a large soft towel out of a closet and laid it on counter.

"Here, now you take a long hot bath ok?" Suki said, turning to leave the bathroom.

"Ok. I can't believe I actually had a drink tonight." Mia laughed.

"Try four drinks." Suki smirked as she slid the door close. She slipped into her younger brother's room and quickly took a shower in there. Her little brother was out tonight, probably sleeping over at a friend's house or something. She returned to her room and slid into her silk covered bed.

"Suki?" Mia said as she poked her head out the door.

"Yeah." Suki whispered.

"Just checking that you're in here." Mia said as she carefully made her way to the bed in the pitch black room.

"Yeah. Ok." Suki said, reaching out to touch Mia's hand. Mia slipped into the bed and put an arm around Suki's waist from behind, pulling her close.

"I had fun tonight." Mia said, breathly onto Suki's neck. She began to kiss her neck.

"I had fun too, but you're drunk." Suki said, as she smiled in the dark room. She wiggled away from Mia and turned around to face her. "Night." She whispered. Suki kissed Mia on the fore head. Mia rested her head on Suki's shoulder.

"Night."


	5. Getting Up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah blah. Don't sue.

Suki's house 12 PM

Brian and Dom pulled up to the huge gates in front of Suki's mansion. Brian rolled down his window and punched the intercom button.

"Suki, it's me. Buz us in." Brian said, looking into the security camera he knew was hidden behind the monitor.

"Suki's busy right now, your name please." A voice asked.

"This is Brian." Brian said.

"Ah, Brian. Come on in." The voice said.

"Thanks Stubs." Brian said as he heard the gate buzz. The large gates swung open and he hit the gas, sending the car hurtling onto the more than a mile long drive way.

"You didn't tell me she was loaded!" Dom said as he took in the scenery. Brian switched gears again.

"You didn't ask." Brian grinned. He hit the clutched and switched gears. The drive way flew by quickly, the trees and lawn a blur of green.

"You really think you should be going 90 in her driveway?" Dom asked, clutching the arm rest.

"Nah, I should be going faster." Brian hit the clutch and switched into a higher gear.

"Brian, it's good to see you again." Stubs said as he opened the enormous doors to the massive complex.

"Yes it is. Where's Suki at?" Brian asked.

"She's in her room."

"Thanks man. Oh, this is my boy Dom." Brian said.

"Sup." Stubs said as he grabbed Dom's hand and did the macho guy hug/shoulder bump thing.

"It's good." Dom said.

"Why don't you wait here, I'll go see what Suki's up to." Brian said before bounding up the stairs.

"Aiight." Dom and Stubs headed off to another room where a pool table sat, waiting for them.

"Ten bucks." Stubs said.

"Make that twenty." Dom said.

"Suki!" You alive?" Brian yelled through the door. He gave it another pound. He didn't really have a chance to say good bye to Suki and Mia before they left last night, but he did see the various empty bottles and glasses at their table.

"Yeah, hold on." Suki's muffled voice said behind the door. She fell out of bed and struggled to pull a wife beater on. "Brian?" Suki croaked after cracking the door open a bit.

"Yeah, are you still sleeping?" Brian asked with a grin.

"Ugh." Suki said, rubbing her eyes. She stepped out of the door and closed it behind her.

"You look like you just woke up." Brian said, leaning against the opposite end of the hallway.

"That's because I just did, Mr. state the obvious." Suki smirked, squinting at the light pouring in through the window in the hallway.

"Yeah, yeah, get some clothes on, and pack some for a few days. We're taking a road trip."

"Yeah ok. We'll be down in a few minutes." Suki said, turning back to her room and opening the door.

"We? Who's we?" Brian asked with a raised eye brow.

"Suki?" Mia mumbled as she stumbled out of bed. She sidled up behind Suki and wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Mia?" Brian said.

"Brian?" Mia said.

"Yes, we all know each other now. Let's get changed." Suki said, disappearing into her darkened room, not knowing that Brian and Mia were once a thing.


	6. Getting started, again

Disclaimer: I don't any part of these movies, don't sue me...

Thank you Mia once again for helping out...

"So where exactly are we going?" Mia asked as she hoisted a duffel bag full of clothes into the small trunk of a silver Audi TT. They were packing their cars for the road trip out side of Suki's garage.

"I'm thinking New York." Brian said, helping Mia with another bag.

"Sounds fun." Mia said, looking at the ground.

"So, are like, you and Suki a thing now?" Brian asked, looking at her.

"Um, I don't know. Would that be a problem?" Mia asked looking up at him.

"No, of course not! I mean, that would be kind of cool." He said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Uh, you guys are all the same!" Mia huffed before walking towards the garage.

"So what happened last night?" Brian pushed, following her with a grin on his face.

"It's really none of your business, and for the record, nothing." Mia said. "We just had a little fun dancing, and we fell asleep as soon as we got home.

"Uh huh, you could have come home with Me and Dom." Brian said.

"No, Dom does not like it when I drink at all." Mia said. "And if you tell him anything I will hurt you, or get someone else to." She smirked.

"Ooh, scared already." Brian laughed. The grin quickly fell off his face when Dom threw a heavy sack at him.

"Hey, don't make me hurt you." Dom grinned. He obviously only heard the last bit of their conversation.

"Don't you already have your bags in the car?" Brian asked giving Dom a dirty look.

"Yeah, I just wanted to throw something at you." Dom grinned, daring Brian to do some thing about it.

"Come on boys, let's go." Suki said breezing past the three standing around outside.

"Ok, I have to go get the others, I think they're waiting for us at the beach down the road." Brian said.

"How come you didn't invite them in here?" Suki asked from the driver's seat of her mellow day car.

"I didn't think your dad would appreciate the whole band of hooligans hanging around." Brian said.

"Yeah, and we kind of crashed." Dom added.

"It's ok, we can have a party here when we come back. I doubt my dad will care, he trusts me, plus, he's never in town." Suki said. "Now, can we please get a move on? My gas foot is getting antsy."

"Alright, let's go." Mia said as she walked over. She got into the car and gave Suki a smile. "Smoke them."

"I like the way you think." Suki grinned before slamming the clutch and switching into first. She hit the gas and sped down her long drive way. Brian and Dom gave each other looks before racing towards there car.

Mia and Suki were hurtling down her driveway at 80 MPH and still going fast. Suki hit a button in her car and a speaker beeped.

"Yes Suki?" Stubs said over the intercom.

"Drop the doors, now!" Suki yelled as she switched gears again, not even bothering to take her foot off the accelerator. "And tell my girls to meet up at daddy's loft in New York.

"Done. Have fun and don't get into too much trouble." Stubs laughed before the intercom shut off. Mia stared in terror as a huge, quickly approaching gate flew towards her.

"Suki! GATE!" She yelled as she watched the gate swing open too slowly.

"Tust me." Suki said with a grin on her fast. Mia felt herself get pinned back into her seat as the car seemed to hit a small incline. The car lauched forward and literally flew through the gates with meres inches of space on either side, a few second earlier and the gates would have caught them.

"Do you have to get all speed demony every tim eyou get into a car?" Mia laughed.

"Aw, come on, tell me that wasn't the best fifteen second orgasm you've ever had in your life." Suki said, waggling her eye brows.

"Well...There was this one time..." Mia grinned, raising her eyebrows back at Suki.

"Oh really? Tell me about it." Suki said with a smirk.

"BRIAN!" Dom yelled as he watched the gates in front of him slowly close.

"Watch this!" Brian grinned. He switched gears again, watching his RPM meter out of the corner of his eye. Dom's shoulder's hit his seat as Brian pushed the NOS button on his steering wheel. The car shot forward and was propelled off the same incline Mia and Suki sailed off of earlier. They're car soared through the closing gates, narrowly dodging a horrible could be accident. Brian's car skidded to a stop next to Suki's. He rolled down the window and shouted "Thirteen second orgasm!" to Suki.

"Hey, I was just going easy on my day car." Suki smirked. "I can so smoke you in my baby." Suki grinned.

"Yeah yeah, let's go!" Brian yelled taking off again. Suki nodded and laughed before taking off after him.

"Oh god, I am so driving next." Mia said as she turned on the stereo. "Rock or pop?" She asked.

"Um doesn't matter. You pick, first three are rock, last three are rap or hip hop." Suki said.

"Ok." Mia said as she hit button one. An Oasis CD began to play. "Ooh, I like this band, what are they called again?" Mia asked.

"Oh, um, Oasis." Suki said looking out her window at a grove of palm trees whipping by.

"Oh yeah. I had a good friend who used to love them." Mia said.

"Really?" Suki asked. "Me too." She added after a few seconds.

"You know, you and this friend of mine really who have gotten along." Mia said looking at her.

"Oh really? Why?" Suki asked, staring out across the beach at a pier.

"I don't know, but I used to know a girl that was really into things you are." Mia said, looking out her window.

"Oh really? Like what?" Suki asked still sort of staring off into space.

"Well, cars and girls mostly. But you two both seem to love to shake me up with lunatic driving skills and you two are pretty much the only people I really allow myself to drink around." Mia said.

"Ah, I see. This friend seems fun. Where is she now?" Suki asked.

"I don't know, I wish I did though." Mia said fingering a small silver band on her right ring finger.

"What happened? Nasty break up?" Suki pressed on.

"Oh, no, nothing like that. I mean, we were really intense until the end. She was always good to me." Mia said looking up.

"So what happened?" Suki asked softly.

"I guess our families sort of have a few issues to sort out. Dom and her brother used to be super tight, but then they had a huge fight over something, and both of them did some pretty stupid things." Mia started. not wanting to finish the story.

"But you two wouldn't let something stupid like that tear you two apart right?" Suki asked. "What happened?" Suki tried again.

"I guess an issue or two came up between us. It was stupid too. We let our brothers' problems create rifts in our relationship. I somehow got it into my head that she did something against our crew. Of course it wasn't really all her fault, I mean she might have said or done some small stupid things before, but she never did anything against us like I was told she did. In the end I just didn't believe in her." Mia sighed. Mia looked up at Suki who started to pull over at a beach. Suki stopped a few hundred yards away from where Brian had pulled up to meet the rest of the gang. "What's wrong?" She asked. Suki ran her fingers through her long hair and sighed.

"I don't know. It's really weird. I kind of had a situation like that too with my friend." Suki sighed again. She changed CD's.

"Haha, don't tell me she was your Ex too." Mia laughed. The smile slid of her face when Suki looked at her with a stern look. "No. Really?"

"Yeah."

"How long ago?"

"I'd say four months, give or take a few days." Suki said quietly. "What about you?"

"Seven months, give or take a few days. Thirteen days actually." Mia said giving a weak smile.

"How long were you two going out for?" Suki asked.

"I don't know, a year and a half, almost two?" Mia said.

"Damn." Suki said.

"What about you?" Mia asked.

"Only like two months and a half." Suki said. "It was intense though."

"So I guess neither of us are ready to have anything serious for now." Mia said.

"Yeah." Mia said fingering her ring again. It had a pair of hands holding a heart with a crown on the heart. It was a Claddagh ring, an Irish love/friendship friend. The hands represent friendship, the heart, love, the crown loyalty.

"But it doesn't mean we can't have fun." Suki smiled.

"Yeah." Mia said. Suki leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "Now, how about letting me drive for a while?"

"New York huh? What's there?" Letty mused lying on the hood of her car in her bathing suit, soaking up the rays.

"I have nooo idea." Leon said from where was lying in the sand next to Letty's car. His eyes were closed, and he had his hand sitting on his eyes, trying to keep the sun out of them.

"I don't like New York." Vince said from the other side of Letty's car.

"Why not? It's not like you've ever been there." Letty protested.

"Yeah, I know, but ain't there tons of traffic and shit in New York? I heard it's like a gridlock there 24/7." Vince muttered loudly.

"So what? Something tells me that all the action that goes on there, goes on in streets other than the ones in Manhattan." Leon argued. He moved his hand away from his face when he sensed a shadow being casted on his face. He looked up to see Rome staring down at his with a goofy grin on his face. "It took you long enough." Leon groaned.

"Yeah yeah. ya'll should be happy I got these for you lazy pale asses. Rome grinned again. He dropped a bottle of Corona right next to Leon's head, who is turn spastically flinched away from the bottle, which buried into the sand.

"Toss one here." Vince groaned sitting up, brushing sand off his bare shoulders. He caught a bottle that came flying at his head. He mumbled a thank you before twisting the lid off with his shirt.

"Here Letty." Rome smiled sweetly as he gently handed her a bottle.

"Uh." Letty grunted after snatching the bottle away from him.

"You're welcomed." Rome grinned, he turned to plopped down in the sand next to Leon but was stopped short when Letty grabbed his shirt and used it to pry the cap off her bottle.

"No, thank _you_." Letty smirked.

"Yeah, Rome, thank you." Tej mocked as he snatched Rome's own beer from his hand. Rome and Tej were about to start bantering when Brian's car squealed to a stop in the parking lot next to Leon and Vince's car. They weren't all taking cars because parking spaces in New York were rare, endangered animals.

"Let's go ladies!" Suki yelled from her car window. The two guys gave her a dirty look.

"Alright alright!" Tej said as he took a long swig. He tossed a set of keys to Rome. "You're driving first, you know I'm drinking and all." Tej smirked. Vince and Leon climbed into their cars and took off after Suki's rapidly disappearing car. Letty followed them soon after.

"So where exactly are we going?" Mia asked Suki as they hurtled down the highway.

"My father has a loft in The Upper East Side. We can stay there." Suki said as she glanced in her side mirror.

"So we have the loft all to ourselves?" Mia asked with a grin.

"Well, not exactly. I mean, we don't have to share a room with anyone, but like, my Dad's friend slash girlfriend lives next door." Suki said.

"Friend or girlfriend?" Mia asked.

"I think friend and mostly business associate the whole relationship thing is like a cover. I guess my father doesn't want people to know he needs a woman in his life to run things. I doubt they're more than friends, they've never even slept in the same room before." Suki laughed.

"I see." Mia said.

The Loft

The gang stumbled into the beautiful loft with their bags. The floor was covered in a fluffy dark green carpet. Leather couches sat in the large studio. A large flat screen TV hung on the wall in front of a small coffee table.

"That's the TV, it's also the screen for the computer and it's connected to the phone. The beds are up here." Suki said as she pulled a metallic handle on the wall. Metal stair cases extended from the ceiling with led up to large beds which were suspended from the ceiling by large chains.

"Wow." Vince said as he dropped two large duffels.

"Suki there's a note here." Mia said as she took a note off the shiny silver fridge. Suki took the note and read it.

'I went to work Madison, I know you hate it but hey, a girl's gotta get her kicks one way or another. Don't wait up. I'll be good I promise. Oh, and I took baby blue. love- Your Angel.'

"Suki! Wow, I wasn't expecting you!" A beautiful woman said as she came out of the bathroom in a silk robe. Her long dark hair and smoky intense eyes made Mia shiver, whether in excitement or fear she didn't know yet. A golden gun held loosely in one hand glistened as she walked towards Suki like a cat.

"Oh, I sorry I didn't call first, Madison, I thought you'd be out of town, you know, saving the world or something." Suki joked.

"It's alright." Madison smiled. She gently placed the gun on the counter top and gave Suki a hug.

"Oh, here's a note for you." Suki said handing her the note.

"Oh, thank you." Madison said, taking the note from her.

"You know of any hot spots we can hit?" Suki asked. Mia stared at Madison.

"Yeah, there's club in The Bronx you might want to see." Madison said.

"Oh, what's this?" Vince said as he picked up a set of matched on the counter. "Coyote Ugly? This place seems cool." He said.

"Oh, I don't know if you want to go there, it's really quite rough." Madison said.

"Oh yeah! I've heard of that place. Let's go!" Letty said.

Coyote Ugly 11PM

The gang strolled into the bar to find themselves in a sea of people waving beers around and hooting at a couple of beautiful girls on the car.

"Yeah! This is what I'm talking about!" Rome yelled eyeing a pretty blonde on the bar.

"Yeah yeah!" Tej laughed as he began forcing his way to the bar.

"Wow, this place is crazy." Mia laughed as the blonde on the bar grabbed her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't order water, honey." The blonde whispered before waltzing down to the other end of the bar. A dark haired girl appeared in front of Suki and Mia. Her hair was covering most of her face, but it was obvious that she was beautiful. She slapped the blonde on the ass.

"Work it Cammie!" She yelled before ducking under the bar to grab something. "What can I get you girls?" She yelled from behind the bar.

"Tequila and beer." Suki yelled.

"Snapple!" Mia yelled. The girl popped up with her back to the crowd.

"Snapple? This ain't a day care center sweetie, try again." The girl laughed. "Rachel! pass me a beer and Tequila! I'm still trying to get the pump on this side working!" The girl yelled as she kicked the counter. She had a wrench in her hand. She ducked under the bar again.

"You owe me!" A tall dark haired girl said. Suki and Mia watched as Rachel threw a man off the bar into the crowd and laugh. She jumped down off the bar whipped out their order in a few seconds. She hurried over and slammed the drinks down. Ten bucks ladies." She said.

"Scotch!" Cammie yelled. The girl under the stood up again and tossed a bottle to Cammie. The girl, with her back still turned to the girls looked at Rachel and grinned. She gave her a small peck on the lips.

"There's your favor." The girl smiled. As a song started up Cammie and the girl on up on the bar and began to dance. Suki and Mia strained to get a look at her face. Suddenly she appeared in front of them and she grabbed Mia and planted a kiss on her cheek. She slammed a beer down. "The drink's on me sweetie." She smiled. She ran her fingers through her hair, revealing her face.

"Evie?" Mia said. The girl was just turning away from them when she stopped and turned around.

"Mia?" Evie said.

"Evie!" Suki said as she looked at her.

"You know her?" All three said at the same time.

Next chapter is gonna be Evie's and Suki's past...

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, this was already written like two weeks ago. The next two chapters should be up in the next few days, I promise! And please leave feedback, it's hard to write if you don't know if people are reading your stuff or not.


	7. believe in me

Disclaimer: I don't own Suki, or anything from 2 Fast 2 Furious, I do however own the other characters.

My name is Evie. I steal cars, take part in bank and casino robberies. Basically I'm a hired hand, and I'll pretty much do anything for a price. Sometimes I do stupid shit like the things mentioned above for fun. I guess this is how my troubles started. I was at a beach party one cool evening in August. It was some sort of high end party Mr. Takeshi was throwing. This man was the owner of a multibillion dollar corporation and he decided to throw a huge party because he was now the seventeenth wealthiest man alive, instead of eighteen of course. There was a live band playing on the beach and a couple hundred waiters and waitresses were milling around, waiting on Miami's finest. It was about ten PM when a hot pink Honda S 2000 roared up to the end of the sand. A pink leather boot clad leg came out of the car, followed by a gorgeous body and a strikingly divine face. The girl looked about twenty, give or take a few years. A valet boy came running up from the parking lot. She tossed him the keys.

"That's my baby, do _not_ mess around with her." She said before flipping her long dark blonde locks over her shoulder and walking towards the heart of the party.

"Suki, I'm glad you could make it." A woman next to Mr. Takeshi said to the girl.

"Hey Madison." Suki said, pulling a chair from another table and plopping it down in front of her. She sat down in an un lady like manner. "Hi daddy."

"Hi sweetie." Mr. Takeshi replied giving her a warm smile. "How's the car?"

"It's great actually." Suki said. "I'm working on it with the boys."

"Oh really? What are you guys doing?" Her father asked. "I thought you were done already."

"This isn't really the place to be discussing cars parts now." Madison said, cutting in briskly.

"Well right now it's just simple stuff, I'm putting a spoiler on tomorrow." Suki said, ignoring Madison.

"Oh really? What about the NOS system?" Her father asked giving Madison an annoyed look.

"I'm still working on that. Brian's helping me with that next week." Suki said. "Can I get a Cosmopolitan?" She asked a waiter.

"Right away Miss. Takeshi."

"Do you really think you should be drinking? You're not 21 yet, and you're driving yourself home." Madison said in a bitchy tone.

"You know what daddy? I think I'm going to go take a walk on the beach, and then go home. I'm a little tired. Night daddy and congratulations on that magazine thing and the whole number climbing thing." Suki said, giving her dad a peck on the cheek. "See you at home."

"Bye honey." Her dad said. "Be careful and you have to show me your car some time next week."

"Ok. Bye dad." Suki said before leaving the table, not even giving Madison a single look.

"Aren't we going to the Bahamas next week?" Madison said.

"Oh yeah, about that, why don't you ask a few friends to go with you instead. I want to spend some time with Suki." Mr. Takeshi said.

"Why don't you spend time with me?" Madison whined.

"Because you follow me all over the world when I'm working and I see you a lot. I don't have a lot of time to spend with my daughter and I hate it." He said, turning to a few business men.

I watched Suki walk down the beach with a drink in hand. After I was certain she was out sight I snuck into the parking lot. Every single car in there was worth more than two hundred thousand dollars, and I would usually be paid a lot for them, but cars weren't my objective tonight. I was supposed to be surveillance for the Takeshi corporation heist. My crew and I were planning to knock this whole Corporation over for a lot of money. I have visually sighted Mr. Takeshi and his close associates, not to mention his family. I also planted surveillance bugs on him and his belongings. My work is done, now here comes the play. I looked at the pink S 2000 in front of me. Nice. I checked the door, unlocked. Morons. I slipped into the car and hit the ignition button. Sweet. I shifted into first and hit the gas.

"Hey! That's my car!" Suki yelled, seeing her pink ride fly out of the parking lot. She ran to the valet desk and grabbed a set of keys to Red Ferrari Modena.

"You can't take this car Miss." The guy said running after her.

"Watch me!" Suki yelled. She quickly unlocked the door and jumped in. She started the car and gunned the motor. "Sweet." Suki grinned. She sped off after her car.

"Hey Jerrick, this is Evie, the ball is in our courts and it's on." I said to a Jerrick on Suki's mobile.

"Aiight. See you in a few."

"Bye." I said. "Oh shit!" A red car appeared in my rear view mirror. The car pulled up next to me and the window rolled down.

"That's my car!" Suki yelled.

"It's mine now!" I laughed as I switched gears again. She's feisty, I like it.

"Pull over!" She yelled.

"Make me!" I yelled back. I think I might have pissed her off. She pulled her car closer towards me and began to force me onto a narrow shoulder. "Oh shit." The shoulder in front of me suddenly ended and I was flying across a stretch of sand heading towards a large grove of palm trees. I quickly switched into lower gears and slowed down a bit. I wove in and out of the palm trees which were in a tight group. I could see her car still following me on the edge of the trees. I'm sure my driver's ed teacher would be proud of me if he saw how nicely I maneuvered my way around these trees.The end of the grove was coming up fast, thank God. Just as I was about to shoot out of the trees a big red car screeched to a halt in front of me, blocking the only, not to mention super tight exit. I quickly shifted to first and tapped on the brakes. "Fuck." I watched as a red door opened vertically.

"Get out of my car." Suki said glaring at me.

"You can't force me out." I smirked.

"Now." She said pointing a Desert Eagle at me.

"Ok, ok, chill girlie." I complied, wondering where that gun came from. I stepped out slowly. Her menacing glare soften when she saw me. I guess I don't look like the average car stealing hoodlum. I'm about five four and a half, I have brown hair, and brown eyes. I'm half Chinese and a quarter Russian and a quarter Portuguese, nice mix huh?

"Give me the keys." She ordered.

"I don't have them." I said, not so subtly looking her up and down.

"If you left a single scratch on my car with what ever the hell you used to break in I swear to God you will hurt for it." She said, shooting a look towards her precious car.

"The door was unlocked." I grinned.

"Fucking valet." She sighed angrily. I smirked at her comment and walked up to her slowly. "Hey! Stay back!" She said. I ignored her and kept on walking closer to her until her gun was pressed up against my chest.

"So shoot me." I said, my eyes never leaving hers. She cocked the gun. I quickly hit her wrist and twisted the gun out of her hands. She tried to back hand me before I could raise the gun but I just grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, not hard enough to hurt her but hard enough to keep her still against the hood of the Ferrari. I pressed my body against hers and held the gun to her neck. "So if you had gotten your car back, what would you do?" Leave this beautiful piece of machine here for some loser to find?" I asked.

"I would have given it to you." She spat sarcastically. I leaned in close behind her and with my free hand brushed some stray strands of hair off her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"I just want you to know that I like you, and that's why I'm giving your car back." I whispered hotly on her neck. I could feel her body shudder under me. I gave her a kiss on the cheek before stepping back. She whipped around to face me. Her face was flushed and she was breathing hard. "Now, you can give me a ride or give me that car." I said, pointing towards to the vehicle she was sitting on.

"Are you serious?" She asked. "You'll leave that car if I give you a ride?"

"Yeah." I said.

"How do I know if I can trust you?" She asked, looking at me with hooded eyes.

"I could have shot you and taken both cars by now, why waste time talking to you about it?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright. Where do you need to go?" She asked as I got into the Ferrari and pulled forward enough to open the exit.

"You know where the Horizon room is?" I asked walking back to her car.

"Yeah, you really want to go to a club?" She questioned, giving me a strange look.

"Why not? The night is still young." I grinned. We both got in and closed the doors. She started the car and pulled onto the road. Her face was actually quite passive for someone who was just car jacked and held at gun point.

"Ok." She hit the gas and sped off.

"Where'd you learn how to drive like that?" I inquired, curious about her driving skills. She seemed like a prissy daddy's girl that didn't want to ruin her nails.

"I hang out with street racers a lot." She said turning on the CD player.

"Hang out with or is one?" I asked looking at her.

"Both." She said, smiling at me for the first time that night. "Rock or pop?" She asked.

"Both are good." I said. She hit a button and a Third Eye Blind Track came on.

"So where did you learn to drive like that?" She casually asked me.

"Well some times I steal cars so yeah, driving like that is sort of required." I said, not believing that I just told her that.

"I see. So how exactly did you start stealing cars for a living?" She asked.

"I did it for fun tonight, who said anything about this being the job that keeps food on my table." I laughed.

"Why my car? There were a lot of nicer cars there tonight." She stated.

"Your car is cute, and the door was open." I replied.

"I'll remember to lock it next time." She smiled.

"And maybe you should install some other kind of security device. There's this thing you can install in your car now. Some random thing unlocks it and allows you to start the car, like flipping the windshield wipers or something." I said.

"Oh, so like if someone breaks into your car they can't start it until they flip the wipers on?" She joked.

"Yeah, and if they try to turn the car on, one it won't start and two the alarm will sound." I said seriously.

"That's awesome." She said.

"Yeah, but they charge a ridiculous price to install it." I said.

"I think I can afford it," She laughed.

"Yeah, but it's a shame to waste your money on something like that." I said. "Here's my number, call me some time, I'll install it for free." I said. 'I can't believe I'm doing this' I thought.

"For free? Nothing is free." She smirked.

"Ok, fine, I'll install it for the price of the parts, and maybe a little cash on the side." I grinned.

"Why should I trust you with the security of my car?" She asked.

"Well, I'm a car thief so I can probably tell you what about your car makes it easy to steal, and I could probably help you out with a lot of the problems. Also I'll tell everyone I know to lay off." I said.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked as we pulled up.

"I told you, I like you." I said frankly before getting out of the car.

"Am I really going to see you again?" She yelled out her window as I walked towards the club.

"Only if you want to." I yelled back.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Evie! What's yours?" I asked.

"Suki!" She yelled. "Meet me tomorrow! At Tej's Garage at 12." She yelled.

"Alright. See you around Suki!" I yelled before disappearing into the club. I left my number on a napkin under her gun on the passenger seat. Believe it or not, I wanted to see her again.

"Oh no you don't Evie!" Jerrick said as I walked into the club. Jerrick is one of my best friends, and we have been that way since birth. I'd say that Jerrick's a pretty fine guy. Yeah maybe we dated for a little while ages ago, but now we're just friends, he's become a brother to me. He's six four and very well built, but not in a gross body builder way. He has the most amazing blue eyes and spikey dark hair which he keeps in a little psuedo mowhawk. He doesn't have the guts to shave the sides off so he just sort of spikes it up in the middle.

"Oh no I don't what?" I demanded as I made my way towards our table in the back of the club, snatching a bottle of Skyyy from his hand.

"I've seen that look before Evie, and I think you're having some R-rated thoughts about Miss Takeshi." He said following me.

"What are you talking about?" I snorted as I scooted onto the booth. "Hey Johnny." I said to my half brother. We have the same dad, but I guess Arthur Tran had a few flings on the side back in the day.

"Hey baby sister." He said getting up to give me a peck on the cheek. I have another half sister named Jackie, but she's an unpleasant coke-whore that I don't like associating with. Jackie and Johnny never really liked each other that much, and they finally fell out a year or so ago when she slept with one of Johnny's friends. Dominic Toretto. Dom and Johnny were always tight, and they also did business together. Even I was a close friend of his. In fact I dated his sister, Mia Toretto, in secret. That ended when Jackie hooked up with Dom one night in a drunken haze. She lied to Johnny and made it seem like she got raped by him, Of course Johnny and Dom quickly became enemies and I had to stop associating with the Toretto's because of it. After a few months Johnny began to see that Jackie was just a manipulative coke head that liked toying with people's lives. Of course Johnny couldn't do anything about it cause we're still all related, but now he rarely sees her. After the whole situation with Johnny having a bad run in with the cops we moved to Miami. He was injured quite badly and he just stopped having to go to physical therapy a week ago.

"Don't 'what are you talking about' me. You know what I mean. We both know you're jonesing for this chick." Jerrick said poking me in the side.

"Hey! Don't touch me!" I laughed, swatting his hand away.

"Yeah, don't touch my little sister." Johnny said, mock serious, narrowing his eyes, then grinning.

"Dude, don't scare him like that, we all know what happened the last time some one 'touched' a sister of yours." I laughed. I turned to Jerrick. "So what if I like that girl? What does it have to do with you?" I asked.

"Evie, do you realize who she is? Do you realize what she is?" Jerrick asked.

"She's Suki, and she is very pretty." I smirked.

"Evie. She is Mr. Takeshi's one and only beloved daughter. She is an awesome opportunity to get into his good graces. And when you're in his good graces you'll have a much easier time getting info for us." Jerrick said.

"Naw, I don't think she likes me like that. You should become her perfect boyfriend, and her father will have to show you around the office some day." I said, sighing. The girls I always fall for are never in girls, and when they are we can't be together because of some bull shit grudge between our brothers...

"But you like this chick." Jerrick said.

"So? Business is business. Where do think the relationship is going to go once we rob her dad's corporation?" I asked.

"Hey, only if it's ok with you." He said.

"Ok. Come with me tomorrow to Tej's Garage, I'll hook you two up." I said, feeling a strange feeling inside. Even though I told him it was ok, I didn't really want him to hook up with her.

Tej's Garage-The next day.

I stepped out of my Silver Audi TT and squinted at the bright light and put on a pair of shades. Some times I forget that my windows are so tinted. Jerrick pulled up in his Black Hummer. He never likes catching rides with me cause his long legs don't quite get along with the leg room in my car. I don't like catching rides with him because that thing is far from a speedy little car like mine.

"Hey Suki." I said as she walked out from the garage which was along the water front. She was in a half top wife-beater and a pair of baggy jeans. Her shoulders and arms where covered in dirt and grease and she was holding a heavy looking wrench in one hand.

"Hey." She smiled.

"This is my boy Jerrick. Jerrick this is Suki." I said.

"Hi." Jerrick said with a charming smile. He reached out to shake her hand.

"Hey." She said slapping the dirt covered wrench into his hand, barely giving him a second look. "Let's get started." She said to me before turning back to the garage.

"Ok." I said following her, secretly feeling happy inside because she totally ignored Jerrick's charm. Jerrick looked at his hand and shook his head.

"Nope, she's not into men." Jerrick whispered. We followed her into the garage.

"Evie, Jerrick this is Tej." Suki said.

"Hey." I said to a black guy with an impossibly large fro.

"Sup baby?" He said giving me a peck on the cheek. I like this guy.

"Hi." Jerrick said.

"Hey." Tej said in his deep voice. He looked up at Jerrick. "I'm almost taller than you, if you count my hair." He laughed. Jerrick laughed and they bumped shoulders.

"Boys." Suki said smiling. "Shall we?" She asked, leading me to her car which was sitting at the other end of the garage. We left Tej and Jerrick to mess around with various car parts and what not and headed down to her car. I installed the program quickly and we spent the next few hours installing an incredible NOS system into her car.

"So what are you doing tonight?" I asked as I wiped some grease off her arm with a towel.

"I don't know, nothing really. You hitting the clubs again?" She replied casually.

"I don't know. You want to go grab a drink or something?" I asked, looking at her car.

"Yeah, sure, but only if you don't steal my car." She laughed.

"Damn, well, there's always another day for that." I conceded, smiling.

"Haha, you wish." Suki smiled.

"Let's go." I said.

"Alright." She said. "Tej! I'm going!"

"Aiight! See you later Suki!" He yelled. "It was nice meeting you Evie!"

"You too! Bye!" I yelled. Suki and I drove to a pier a bit down the road and grabbed a couple of mochas. We took a walk down the pier as the sun set. We both took off our shoes and sat on the side of the pier.

"So you and this Jerrick guy, you two going out or something?" She asked.

"Oh, no. How about you and Tej?" I asked.

"Oh God no." She laughed. "He's a great guy and all, but really not my type."

"Is Jerrick your type?" I asked.

"No, not really." She said, looking at the water.

"What is your type?" I asked.

"I'm not totally sure yet." She said. She slowly looked up at me. I leaned in and brushed my lips against her.

"Is this ok?" I asked. She nodded slowly. And then I kissed her. It was a soft sweet kiss. She leaned against me and rested her head on my shoulder and looked out across the water.

In the next few weeks we grew much closer. In fact I found myself sleeping on her couch a lot more than my own bed. Yes, I said couch. We never really took it that far. Sure there were many close calls when one of us had had too many drinks, but I couldn't let this get out of hand. A job is a job, and I have to keep my mind straight. But I can't help but start falling for this girl. So here I am in her enormous garage, helping her apply these decals I found. I saw these decals a few or two ago and they reminded me of her. It was a picture of a girl that resembled her. Anyways, back to business. I met her father and her soon to be step mother Madison, who in my opinion is a heinous bitch. I don't think she likes me much either. I got a tour of his head quarters one day when Suki decided to drag me to his office to drop off a package. I've got the premises mapped out and it's on.

"Hey. How's it coming along?" Suki asked.

"It's good." I smiled. I was crouched by her car and was turning around and getting ready to stand up when she kneeled down in front of me and held my face in her hands. She tucked a strand of my dark hair behind my ear and looked down into my eyes.

"You know what?" She asked with a slight grin.

"What?" I said, getting a fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

"They say you can tell when someone likes you by looking in their eyes." She said leaning in.

"Oh really? How?" I asked, her lips less than an inch away from mine.

"When someone's pupils are dilated it means they really like you." She whispered.

"How do I look?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"I think you might love me." I could feel her smile against my lips. She kissed me softly and rested her fore head on mine.

"I can't do it." I said for the third time to Jerrick.

"Why?" Jerrick asked for the third time.

"I don't know! I just, I can't go through with it." I said.

"Ahhhhhh." Jerrick sighed. "I hope you know you're causing me to lose my retirement funds."

"I love you Jerrick!" I yelled, jumping onto him, into his arms. I'm so happy he wasn't forcing me to do it.

"Yeah yeah. Go to your girlfriend." He laughed as he placed a kiss on my cheek before placing me on the floor.

"Silver!" I yelled to Suki who was lying on a counter a couple of feet away from me. Without looking up from her book she grabbed a canister of paint and tossed it into my outstretched hand. I quickly snatched the can out of the air and screwed it onto the gun. I added the finishing touches of a picture of a flying girl with angel wings on Suki's new Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle. Of course I modeled the girl after Suki. Now for the other side.

"Suki! You better start getting cleaned up for dinner. And don't forget about tomorrow night's banquet." Madison's voice boomed through the intercom.

"Oh God no." Suki groaned. She hopped up off the counter and walked over to the wall, pressing the intercom button. "Ok, I'll be right up." She walked over to where I was sitting on the floor, admiring my handiwork.

"So what do you think?" I asked looking up at her.

"Wow, you did all of that?" Suki asked.

"Yep, all free hand, none of that stencil bull shit." I grinned.

"It's really nice." She beamed. I got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"We better get up to your room and clean up." I said, ready to go her room.

"Wait. I still need to thank you." She grinned devilishly. She slid her hands around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her back, slowly edging us towards the counter. She placed her hands on the counter top and boosted herself up onto the counter. I leaned in to kiss her again. She was just wrapping her legs around my back when Madison's voice came booming over the speaker system again.

"Now Suki!"

"I really hate her, and not just because she's my dad's girlfriend." Suki sighed, leaning back on her hands. "And I really hate being alone at all my dad's banquets and shit. I mean old rich people are really dull." She said.

"Well, is there anything I can do to make it better?" I asked.

"You could come with me." She grinned.

"I could," I said. "Or I could go home and have beer and pizza with my home boys."

"Oh, but you won't do that cause you love me." She said, leaning and placing her finger tips on my lips.

"I meet you there at nine tomorrow." I said. She just kissed me in responce.

After dinner that night Suki and I went for a drive, a nice relaxing ride. Well, maybe we raced a few people just for kicks, but we spent most of the evening parked on a dock.

"So tell me about your 'jobs'." Suki asked. She was lying in my lap staring at the stars, I was looking out across the dark waters.

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly afraid that she knew about my deal with her dad's corporation.

"I mean like, how has business been so far?" She asked looking at me.

"Oh. Well, honestly, I haven't done much work in the past weeks. I kind of quit, you know?" I said, sighing.

"Why?" She asked with a slight smile.

"See, there's this wonderful girl that I met a few weeks ago. And according to her, stealing and con jobs and stuff is wrong." I said smirking.

"Oh really? What exactly about this girl convinces you to drop something you've been used to for so long?" She asked.

"I asked myself the same thing. And the thing is, usually what people think don't mean anything to me, but this girl means a lot more to me than I thought she would at the time I met her." I said.

"Ooh, special, tell me more about his girl." She said, grinning into my lower stomach.

"She's really beautiful," I said running my fingers through her hair. "I always seem to have fun with her. And she's shown me different things that I didn't know existed."

"Like what?" She asked.

"That I'm not really as bad ass as I thought I was. That stealing isn't really all that great." I said.

"So what's this girl's name?" She asked.

"Well, it starts with an S and ends with a uki." I said before leaning down to kiss her. The car ride home seemed to take an eternity. I really loved this girl. I've never had good relationships with people, and when I do, they get ruined.

We stumbled onto her bed after locking the door to her room and turning off the lights. I kissed her softly on the lips, holding her face in my hands. She slowly pulled my shirt over my head.

"Are you sure you want to do this," She asked. "Cause I really don't want to push you."

"Yes." I whispered, feeling tears come to my eyes, thank God the lights are out. I've never so strongly about someone before, maybe it was love, maybe this was something else. I helped her pulled her shirt off. Everything seemed to happened in a second. Me, placing kisses down her stomach. Her, intertwining our fingers and bringing out arms above our heads. I remember kissing her neck gently and feeling her heart beat beneath me.

"I love you." She whispered against my cheek.

"I love you too." I whispered back. I feel asleep in her arms that night. What the hell did I do to deserve this girl?

"Suki, your father and I need to talk to you about your friend Evie." Madison said as Suki came down the stairs in her dress.

"What's up?" Suki said, in a particularly good mood.

"We feel that maybe you shouldn't see her anymore." She said.

"Ok, Madison, my dad isn't here right now, and I feel that you don't have the right to talk to me about who I see and who I don't." Suki said.

"I believe this girl has had a troubled past." Madison said.

"If you're worried about her stealing or using me for money or what ever, save it. She doesn't get me to buy her things. Every time we go out she always pays, or at least puts up a good fight. She's not my friend because of the money," Suki said, her good mood dissipating quickly. "By the way,

I like your new Chanel dress. A present from daddy I suppose."

"Yes, this was a gift from your father. And I didn't want to do this, but I need to show you some things you might want to know about your friend." Madison said, pulling a folder containing surveillance photos from Evie and her crew's bugs. She handed the folder to Suki. "Let's step into the study shall we?" Madison said, closing the door after Suki stepped through, reading the file.

I sat on bench, away from the party on Suki's father's ocean liner. Suki said she would meet me an hour ago, but she still hasn't shown up. She's probably with her father in the VIP lounge talking to business associates. The party ended three hours later and I was left standing on the pier looking out across the dark water again, this time with out Suki. Maybe she got cold feet after last night. She left me in bed this morning to attend some sort of meeting with her father. I started walking back towards the parking lot.

"I can't believe you still have the nerve to show your face around here." A voice said behind me.

"What?" I asked as I turned around to find Suki glaring at me.

"I know everything!" Suki said, throwing a stack of papers at me. I bent down to pick them up. A picture of Suki, and all her personal information was on a page. The other pages were various surveillance pictures from our bugs.

"Oh my God." I said. leafing through the pictures.

"Don't ask so surprised, they're yours." She spat.

"Suki, there's something I need to tell you." I started.

"Save your breath, a picture's worth a thousand words, and there's a whole file of them." She said.

"Suki! Just listen ok? I can explain these." I said.

"How! You were my first! You slept with me," Suki gritted through her teeth "To get to my father."

"I'm not going to lie. I did try to pull a heist on your dad's corporation, but I swear to God I blew the plans off once I got to know you. I seriously don't know where these came from. I told everyone that it was over." I said.

"It's kind of hard to believe that. I mean, after all, I met you because you tried to steal my car, and you fucked me to get to my father's money." She said bitterly.

"Suki, please. After I met you, I gave up everything. I stopped boosting cars. I gave up the heist. Everything I've ever said to you I meant!" I said.

"She's lying!" Madison said in Suki's earpiece. "And she killed your brother tonight to get his security codes." Suki pulled her gun out of her waistband and stared at it blankly. Suki slowly cocked the gun and pointed it at me. "You killed my brother?"

"I swear, I did not kill your brother, I was on the ship the whole night!" I said.

"Liar!" She yelled.

"Suki please." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Droplets of rain began to fall from the sky. The light drizzle got heavier by the second. The rain covered my tears, but didn't stop my voice from cracking. "Believe in me." A single gunshot resounded in my ears. A bullet caught me in the shoulder, pulling me backwards into the water. Everything went dark.

"No!" Suki screamed. She turned to see her brother aiming a gun at where Evie stood a second ago.

"Suki!" Hayden, her brother yelled as he ran up to her. "Are you ok? Madison just called me a few minutes ago and said that your friend was trying to kill you. I just drove here in time to see you point the gun at her from the parking lot." He said, panting.

"What?" Suki said through her tears. "Madison told you that?"

"Yeah, isn't that true?" Hayden asked.

"No." Suki said, dropping her gun. "She was telling the truth."


	8. Not so romantic interlude

I'm sorry I haven't updated in more than TWO YEARS! Wow that is long. I love the idea of this fic too much to forget about it so here I am again. Thanks for all the feedback so far!

The next chapter is about Mia and Evie's past. It's going to be long and it might take a while. If you guys leave feedback I might upload the next chapter in segments, otherwise it's going to be a few more weeks.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my characters, blah blah woof woof.

"Where have you been?" Suki yelled, echoing Mia. Evie froze behind the counter.

"Evie! Gin!" Rachel yelled. Evie blinked, then looked around for the bottle. She pulled a bottle out and tossed it to Rachel.

"I, uh can't talk right now." Evie said. She tucked some hair behind her ear and tried to avoid looking either of them in the eyes.

"What time do you get off?" Mia asked first, surprising Suki, who was ready to ask the same thing. Evie looked up at met her eyes for the first time.

"Evie!" A tough looking blonde woman yelled.

"Huh?" Evie said, shaking Mia's gaze.

"Evie, what time do you end?" Mia asked again.

"Three, I end at three." Evie said. Mia held her gaze. Suki just darted looks between the two of them.

"We'll see you at three then." Suki said. Evie glanced at Suki then back at Mia.

"Evie!" someone yelled.

"What?" Evie yelled, taking her eyes off Mia for a second. A bottle came flying at Evie and knocked her square in the head. Evie's head flew to the side but she managed to catch the bottle before it hit the ground.

"Evie!" Mia and suki both yelled.

"Shit!" the tough looking blonde woman yelled. She hurried over to Evie and took the bottle from her. "You ok?"

"Yeah, sorry Lil." Evie said. She put a hand on her head and looked at her fingers. Blood was beginning to drip down the side of her face.

"What's up with you?" Lil asked.

"What's going on?" Cammie asked Rachel. Rachel looked down to the other end of the bar. It was then that she noticed Mia and Suki standing in front of the bar.

"Remember that one time when you me and Evie all got blazed after work one morning?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, and she told us about those two ex's of hers." Cammie said.

"Those two girls look familiar?" Rachel asked as she turned Cammie's head towards Suki and Mia.

"Never seen them before but the brunette is cute!" Cammie squealed.

"No, I mean, when Evie described her ex's." Rachel sighed.

"Oh yeah! Cool!" Cammie said before pouring a man his shot and winking at him.

"Not cool." Rachel said softly as Lil's voice raised. Rachel hurried over to Lil and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"What!" Lil yelled.

"I think Evie might need a night off." Rachel said. "She's never ever ever even missed a bottle let alone not hear you."

"She-" Lil tried to argue.

"She's one of the best girls we've gotten in a long time." Rachel whispered. "Just let her have the rest of the night and maybe tomorrow off. She busts her ass for you and she's never complained or had a day off."

"Fine." Lil said. She turned back to Evie.

"I'm really sorry Lil, I just-" Evie said.

"It's ok, just take the night off. Take tomorrow off too, call me or Rachel when you got your shit figured out." Lil said. She grabbed a handfull of tips from the tip jar and shoved it into Evie's hands. Rachel handed Evie her jacket and gave her a soft pat on the back.

"Take it easy." Rachel said.

"Thanks." Evie said, she pulled her jacket on and hopped over the bar, stumbling when she hit the ground on the other side.

Outside

Evie stepped out of the noisy club and walked half a block into quieter territory. She lit a cigarette and took a drag. A red car pulled up next to Evie.

"I thought you don't touch that shit anymore." Mia said as she stepped out of Letty's car.

"Yeah, so did I." Evie said, pausing for a moment.

"Mia, get back in the car, it's dangerous out here at night." Letty said from the driver seat.

"I'll see you back at the loft." Mia said, not even looking back.

"Dom's gonna kill-" Letty said.

"Letty, not now." Mia said.

"All right, take care girl." Letty said. Mia waved her off.

"So, where have you been?" Mia asked Evie.

"Away." Evie said. Evie threw her cigarette butt into a gutter.

"Look, this is just going to get harder to say, so I might as well just say it." Mia said, stopping. Evie stopped walking and turned towards her.

"What is it?" Evie asked.

"I'm am so sorry." Mia said. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Evie stared at her for a moment.

"Fuck this." Evie muttered. She gathered the now crying Mia in her arms and tried to calm her down.

"I'm so so so sorry." Mia whispered.

"It's ok." Evie whispered. She held Mia and stroked her hair. Mia held on to Evie and let her self sob loudly. When she was done, she began to finger locks of Evie's hair.

"Your hair is a lot longer now." Mia said through her tears.

"Yeah, not as long as yours though." Evie smiled. Her hair fell a few inches short of her lower back.

"I've missed you." Mia whispered.

"I've missed you too." Evie whispered back. A cold pelting rain began to pour down from the dark sky. Mia cupped Evie's face in her hands and kissed her for the first time in many many months. It would have been picture perfect. A darkly lit street, two beautiful girls kissing in rain. The only thing that marred the picture was Brian and Suki standing in the rain, watching as Mia and Evie crushed their hopes thoroughly.

FEEDBACK PLEASE!


End file.
